


Dirty Mind

by windyswind



Category: Argo (2012), Armageddon (1998), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Daredevil (2003), Gone Girl (2014), Pearl Harbor (2001), Shakespeare in Love (1998), The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Bottom Clark, Bottom Henry, Double Penetration in One Hole, Endless smut, Group Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Many pairings, PWP, RPF, Shameless Smut, Slut Henry, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ben, Top Bruce, lots of smut, 本亨, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: 重口PWP！NP！Slut！OOC！无逻辑纯走肾！怀孕暗示！重口重口重口！小纯洁退散！Meaningless heavy smut





	Dirty Mind

《Dirty Mind》

CP：本亨，蝙超等

警告：重口PWP！NP！Slut！OOC！无逻辑纯走肾！怀孕暗示！重口重口重口！小纯洁退散！

备注：大本生贺兼七夕贺文兼与@松尾HIKARI太太的交换文，本来想写个谈恋爱的傻白甜最后还是写了放飞自我的PWP，沉重怀念我的节操

 

他在温暖又柔软的床上醒来，一瞬间有些迷茫不知自己身在何处。他坐了起来，环目四周，烧得正旺的壁炉温暖了一室，奢华熟悉的英式宫廷装潢让他松了口气，抬手揉眼的时候才发现异样。

他穿着一件喇叭长袖的复古高腰长裙，暗红色的绸缎衬得他的肌肤尤其白滑剔透。他抚摸着衣裙上精致繁复的花纹，心里竟不觉得反感，反而感到有点有趣，想象着若加上下摆的内撑便更像那贵妇人的华美舞裙了。

区区女装而已，游戏人间的他有什么玩不起呢？

床垫因重量增加而微微下沉，他转头，发现不知何时身边多了一个留着一点胡茬的短发男子，俊朗锐利的年轻脸孔让他看了心里就喜欢，歪着脑袋笑眯眯地看着对方。

男子没有因他放肆打量的眼神而窘迫，慢条斯理地解开了袖口的小绑带，将红黑间纹的外衣扔到一旁，然后就俯下身，捏着他的下巴，温柔地亲吻起他。他却不耐烦男子的温吞，双手扶着对方的肩膀，能将樱桃梗打结的灵巧舌头勾引着对方放纵狂舞，来不及吞下的唾液在两人的嘴角流下。

一吻终止的时候，男子颇为可观的硬物已经隔着长筒袜摩挲着他的腰裙。他满意地昂首，让男子情深款款的湿热碎吻从下颚一路蔓延到锁骨，是爱慕，也是迷恋。

“快一点，尼特，我想感受你填满我。”他不假思索地喊出了对方的名字。他想起来了，这是他的丈夫尼特·阿连。

男子埋在他项间的话语含糊：“是的，我亲爱的查尔斯公爵。”尼特的手从底下探入了他的裙间，轻笑道：“没有底裙也没有内裤？你的胆子越来越大了。”

“别弄坏我的裙子，你知道偷偷订做一件高级晚礼服费了我多大功夫吗？”被丈夫娇宠惯了的他用光裸的右脚脚尖去踢尼特的肩膀，裙裾顺着抬起的大腿下滑。

尼特抓住他的右腿，用沾了脂膏的手指小心翼翼地替他开拓裙底的蜜穴，按压搅动着紧致的穴肉。他毫不知羞地用浪荡的话语催促着丈夫，说着自己有多么迫不及待，直到贵族丈夫扶着硕大的阳具捅进了他的幽穴，才把他上下两张嘴都给堵住了，只漏出了短促的呻吟和断断续续的字词。

尼特为他准备的时候特别耐心，到了真正开战的时候却是实干勇进的作风，推开紧窄的入口后就直捣黄龙，压着他的酥处直接捅了个没入。尼特似乎对他精致的锁骨特别感兴趣，反复舔舐吸吮着，缱绻又缠绵，下体耸动的速度却一点儿不慢，一下下地强力撞击着。

“啊——好棒，好舒服，尼特，尼特，啊啊——”婚前对着宫廷上下美女说尽花言巧语的花花公子被丈夫干成了只会浪叫的荡妇，他的裙摆被推至腰上，两腿大张将尼特的健腰绞得死死的。

他下身再没有半点衣物，放荡堪比情妇，毛发也早被尽数剃去，光洁如同少年，粉嫩的私处却将男人粗壮得惊人的肉刃吃了个尽，两颗肿胀的睾丸狠狠地拍打着他的双臀，每一次的没入再退出都带着淫秽黏腻的水声，勃起的阳具顶端冒出了大量前液，沾湿了衣裙。

感觉到他的蜜穴收缩越来越剧烈，尼特伸手握住了他的阳物，随着抽插的动作上下套弄着，企图带给他更多的快感。

“啊啊，尼特，求你，求你，求你，深一点，快干死我，你要干死我了尼特啊啊啊啊——”前后夹攻的刺激让他不住上挺着腰肢，大声浪叫着到达了高潮。男人随即也射在了他的体内，对准酥处强劲的喷射让他爽得反起了白眼。

尼特和他交换了一个亲密的吻，然后起身离开了。他清楚丈夫是去洗浴了，便阖着眼睛打算小休一会儿。也许只是过了几分钟吧，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到男人宽大的手掌在抚摸他的大腿内侧，睁开眼睛看见的却不是他的丈夫。

“我最亲爱又最漂亮的查尔斯，看来你已经准备被肏翻了。”男人调笑道，略比尼特年长的脸庞却显得轻浮痞气，笑起来那股风流倜傥劲儿简直让人意乱情迷。

他心里想着要推开这个偷摸进来轻薄他的男人，说出口的却是：“就凭你吗，尼克？”

尼克·邓恩嘴角泛起一个慵懒又该死的英俊的笑容，也不答话，手指灵巧地解开了他那裙子两边袖口的银色缎带，其中一条一圈圈捆住了他软趴趴的阳物，没了还打了个精巧的蝴蝶结。另一条则绑住了他的眼睛。

他见尼克没绑得特别紧，就没挣扎，由着他的情夫闹着玩儿。尼克就是个得寸进尺的好色之徒，既然他不反抗，尼克便大着胆子将他环着前腰的一串珠子解了下来，然后把拇指大小的一颗颗珍珠挤进了他濡湿的体内。

“啊......”

刚被肏过的蜜穴湿软滑腻，毫不吃力就吞进了五颗进去，微凉的珠面贴着热烫的内壁，不规律的滚动让他倒抽了一口气。他以为尼克会把所有的珠子都给塞进去，然而尼克停下了手，脱了裤子，举着他一边大腿就从侧面插了进去。

“尼克，慢一点尼克——”尽管不是第一次和尼克偷情了，他还是对尼克跟他丈夫截然不同的风格感到十分刺激。尼克以他丈夫射进去的精液当作润滑，第一下便狠狠撞上了他脆弱的敏感处，激得他猛地硬了起来，将绸带撑得紧紧的。

尼克擅于风月的名声不是假的，一边亲吻着他被抬起的脚尖，一边有节奏的左冲右突着，每次都推着珍珠撞击着他的酥处。在肠道深处滚来滚去的珠子给他带来了极大的快意，要不是阳具还被缚束着，他说不定马上就交代了。

“好舒服，舒服死了，尼克你好厉害啊啊——啊啊啊——尼克解开绑带——”他无比痛恨尼克不肯给他解开绑带，他自己却也不动手去解，像缠人的八爪鱼一样四肢都巴紧了情夫，恨不得他直接捅到他心里去。他几乎错觉肚子那一块要被尼克顶出他肉棒的形状了，短促的喘息就好像一只可怜的小猫咪在可怜巴巴的乞求着。

尼克嘴里甜言蜜语源源不绝，实际上不但不心疼，反而加快了抽插的速度大力猛肏，淫乱不堪的液体被挤了到处都是。数十分钟后，硬到极点的大肉棒终于射在了他的蜜穴里，渐渐软了下去。

他以为尼克会将他解开了。

尼克抽身离开。几秒后一根同样硬邦邦的肉棒再度填满了他的小穴。

四肢百骸都沉醉在情欲中的他还没反应过来，尖叫着绞紧了新的粗壮来客，呜咽着被沉重的躯体压住猛肏。“求求你，啊啊啊求求你——”浑浑噩噩的他也不知自己在求什么了，男人却不像尼克那样喜欢捆绑情趣，大手几下撕裂，他上下两条润湿的绑带都被解开了。

他抽搐着，没有如想象中那样快速射出来，白色的精液如流水般一股股汩汩而出，浸湿了他珍贵的裙子。高潮时痉挛收缩的肠道让男人满足地叹了口气。

胸膛的凉意让他发现男人将他胸口一大片的布料也撕成了碎片，低下头，好像饥渴的孩子般含着他小小的乳头吸吮亲咬，他几乎以为会被对方吸出奶来。

他有点疑惑，A·J·弗罗斯特是个母控吗？

噢是的，他认出来了，那个臭死人的煤油味道。这个毫不留情地毁掉他裙子、玩弄他双乳、用力地侵犯奸淫他的男人，只不过是一个下贱的钻油井工人，A·J·弗罗斯特。

那么，他自己是谁？

他试图去思考，弗罗斯特却不给他这个机会，精力充沛的大家伙在他的最深处横冲直撞，仿佛要在他的体内烙出自己的形状和长度。红肿的小穴明明又麻又痛，但还是不知满足地抬腰吞咽着男人的肉棒，直到再度被灌满。

他没有发现自己身上的裙子什么时候被换成了西装，被塞到肠道深处的珍珠也不见了。克里斯蒂安·沃尔夫将他翻了个身，在圆润挺翘的屁股处剪了个大小刚刚好的洞，和之前的男人一样硕大的性器恶狠狠的插了进去。

被三番四次肏开的蜜穴丝毫没有抵抗的能力，一下子就被用力贯穿了，他呜咽了一声，四肢撑地，屁股向后撅着，摇晃着迎接让他爽疯了的入侵。一脸大胡子的托尼·门德兹喊他苏洛，温柔地替他擦干净了脸上的泪痕，还理顺了湿透的头发。

明晓男人心意的他顺从地张开了嘴巴，让托尼把他的嘴巴当做小穴一样捅了进去，嘴唇包着牙齿，狂热又殷勤地舔弄吞咽起来。后方的克里斯蒂安似乎吃醋了，啧了一声，举起手开始毫无规律地隔着西装裤拍打他的屁股。

也许在克里斯蒂安的认知里，这样专注在他们身上，狂乱、快乐又疼痛的苏洛才是最美丽动人的。

脑子一片空白的苏洛没办法去想自己的姿势有多么淫荡了，欲望已经主宰了一切。他热切地前后晃动着，迎合前后的撞击，让男人将他两个口都填满了腥臭的精液。

空军上将雷夫接手了他，年轻又俊俏的他肏起人来一点不显得生涩，就着苏洛之前的姿势继续从后狠肏他，大手揉捏掐弄着他摇晃的胸肉。托尼和克里斯蒂安两根分量十足的大家伙抢着插进他的嘴里，最后还是他一手握着一根，轮流细心舔弄将他们舔射了。

也许是血气方刚的缘故，雷夫的持久力特别惊人，在他满足了另外两人后，雷夫脱掉了他的西装，肌肉健壮的手臂把他抱在怀里，从下而上地肏弄他湿漉漉的蜜穴。

无精高潮的余韵未散，夜魔侠马特·默多克就把他按在墙上再度怒肏起来。他早就射光了存货，男人的浓浆喷涌进他体内的时候还是忍不住战栗痉挛着，将男人绞得更紧。话又说回来，如果他不是连呻吟的力气都没有了，乔治·里弗斯穿着超人制服干他的时候，他肯定会戳着对方的小肚子哈哈大笑的。

“卡尔/克拉克，我们不应该浪费了你体内的氪星生育宝典。”两个呼唤他的新名字让全身沾满了黏糊液体的他下意识抬头，涣散的眼神逐渐凝聚，映入眼帘的竟是哥谭的黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠和光明骑士布鲁斯。

这两个不是应该是同一个人吗？

他被两人夹在中间，两根火热硕大的凶器同时顶入了他的内里时，他意识模糊地想着他们肏他的默契的确是形如一人。前方的布鲁斯和他唇舌交缠着啧啧舌吻，后方的蝙蝠侠亲吻着他的蝴蝶骨和搓揉着他肿了好几圈的乳晕胸肌——也许是被他们的说话影响，他总觉得说不定马上就会被蝙蝠侠揉出白花花的奶汁来。

他们最后同时射入了他湿黏红肿的私处。他无声地抽噎浪叫着，尿液洒在了布鲁斯壮实的腹肌上。

“亨利？”

不，不要再来了，万一真的怀上了怎么办——

“亨利，你这是怎么了？”

亨利·卡维尔挣扎着睁开眼，面前是一脸关切地俯视着他的本·阿弗莱克。

“不要了，本，我不行了......”亨利弱弱道，腰酸肾痛，仿佛一次过把一辈子份额的爱都给做完了。

“亨利，我听不懂你在说什么，你冷静一点。”大本给他的男朋友倒了杯水，亨利如获甘露般一口喝完。

“你还记得吗，我们商量好了，今天等我从片场回来就一起试试我们上次买的情趣香薰。片场突然有点事耽搁了两个小时，我给你发短信，你没回我。我回来就看见你奄奄一息地躺在床上了。”

“我好像做春梦了...准确来说应该是噩梦...”亨利迟疑道。

大本看了看床边燃尽的情趣香薰，又看了看被各种不明液体侵蚀的床单，茅塞顿开，噗的一声笑了出来。

“有什么好笑的？”亨利也想明白了，恼羞成怒地瞪他。

“不不不，没什么好笑的。”话虽如此，大本还是捧着腰，笑得上气不接下气，足足笑了十分钟，差点就把邻居也给惊动了。

那一刻亨利无比渴望磨刀霍霍向大本，把他那根差点把他肏死的孽根给剁了个干净！

END


End file.
